1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to customizable articles, and more specifically, to a customization process for applying and maintaining a graphic on customizable articles.
2. Description of Related Art
Various kinds of graphical transfer processes and mechanisms have been proposed. One example is U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,772 to Ochoa that teaches a method and apparatus for transferring images onto surfaces of hollow elastomeric articles. First, a resin image is printed onto one side of a resin film. Next, varnish is applied either to a ball or the side of the film with the graphical image. The varnish acts as an adhesive. Before the varnish reaches a mordant state, the image is applied to the ball using a press. Once the varnish dries, the film is peeled off leaving the varnish and graphical image adhered to the ball.
Other graphical transfer processes use a sublimation process where the image ink is absorbed into a surface. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,819 to Widman teaches the transfer of an image to an object having a curved surface, such as a baseball. The baseball is placed on a cup or seat within a press. The image is positioned between the baseball and a heating portion of the press and aligned with a target area of the baseball. The heating portion of the press is pressed against the baseball to thermally transfer the image to the baseball. The aforementioned Widman process was improved in U.S. Pat. No. 6,835,268 to Widman, which teaches the spraying of a coating onto the baseball's target surface prior to the action of the press. The coating allows the image to be transferred at a lower temperature.
Although the related art discloses a number of methods to transferring an image to a ball, there exists a need in the art for a graphical transfer process that creates a more durable graph